When Wires Get Crossed
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: Strange new heroes& even stranger villains in this tantalizing tale of betrayal seduction and insanity. Buckle up and enjoy the ride because Fallen angel1121 is at the laptop again and this time Everyone at degrassi are about to get their WIRES CROSSED!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY GUYS I AM BACK! WITH A VENGEANCE. i HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A WHOLE BUNCH OF NEW IDEAS THAT WILL MAKE ASHLEY PROUD AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM. I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE RECENT EPISODE BUT DON'T WORRY ITS NOT A COPIED VERSION OF THE SHOW. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS REALLY THINK**

* * *

_**Clare POV**_

I looked out the car door as my mom drove me to school. It has been 2 months since Fitz has been sent to juvie for almost killing Eli. I had never been so scared in my entire life. After that night Eli changed, and not for the better. He became possesive, smothering and withdrawn (more so then normal). I can't put my finger on it but I feel a little uneasy when I am around him. Don't get me wrong I really love him, but sometimes I wish he'd love me just a little less.

"Clare….are you alright" I heard my moms voice and it snapped my back to reality.

"wha…..oh I am fine mom" I said quickly. She gave me one of those I'm not entirely sure I believe you stares but thankfully let it go. I looked back out the window and realized that we were at school. I started to get out of the car.

"Oh, clare don't forget your dad will pick you up today after school." She said. I could see she was trying to put on a happy face with me. I have finally accepted that my parents aren't together anymore; it's them who make it weird.

"I remember mom, I will see you this weekend. I love you" I said

She said "I love you too" and I headed into Degrassi.

Things felt weird without Alli there, but she had to take care of herself. I was proud of her for wanting to change. I went to my locker and saw Adam standing there.

"Hey Clare!" Adam said in his cheery way

"hey Adam, Sorry I never called back last night I was with Eli and….." I began but Adam raised his hand

"say no more clare. I know how Eli is". He laughed but I think on the inside he was serious. As if on cue I felt an arm wrap around me.

"morning beautiful" Eli said as he kissed me on the cheek

"Morning…." I began then I saw something that made me stop in mid sentence. I tried to avert my gaze but I couldn't of was like one of those Car wrecks that are so bad you can't help but stare. Eli followed my gazed. His eyes turned into slits and I could see the fire burning within him. Before I could blink he was out the door.

"Clare….Adam….stay inside" was all he said as he ran out.

Adam saw what we saw and said

"Clare, you have to do something. You have to stop him before he does something crazy."

But it was too late I could already see it. This wasn't going to end well.

_**Eli POV**_

How DARE he show up at degrassi after the SHIT he put me and Clare through. These thoughts raced through my mind as I ran out the door and across the parking lot.

"FITZ, you FUCKING bastard what the hell are you doing here" I screamed at him. He just stood there looking stupid as ever

"I'm not bothering anyone so just leave me alone freak…." He said without a ounce of remorse in his monotone voice.

"why did you have to come here of all places, do you still get JOY out of trying to intimidate me" I started to raise my voice again.

Still calm as ever he replied "last time I checked ELI I did way more then TRY to intimidate you…." He rolled his eyes and walked off.

I tried to let that go but I just couldn't. "what do want here fitz…."

He didn't even turn around he just mumbled something as he left but I couldn't hear what he said. I started shaking. I was on guard now. Fitz is back and I HAVE to protect Clare and Adam from him.

_**Fitz POV**_

As I walked away from Eli He asked me why I came back. My response was clear, though I don't think he heard it.

"What do you want here Fitz…."

"Clare" I said simply and walked away. Eli didn't know it yet but soon everyone would. I, Mark Fitzgerald, am in love with Clare Edwards. I just wish she wanted me back but she wants that jackass for some reason that I can't even fathom. There has got to be a way to get close to her. Make her see me for who I am now. Not for who I was. I am different now and I think I could be a good guy for her. Only time will tell though.

**_Clare POV_**

Eli came bursting back into the building grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Clare I don't want you walking to school anymore. If you mom can't come get you then call me and I will get you. I don't care when you have to be here. I would feel better knowing you were safe.

I was starting to get freaked out but then he gave me his signature smirk and I melted like I always did.

"ok Eli, I promise….but you have to promise me something too" I said cautiously

"anything, what is it" he said

" I don't want you going and looking for fitz. It's one thing if he starts something at school and you cant avoid him but DO NOT go looking for him." I said desperately

"Clare….I…" she cut me off

"Eli I almost lost you once and I DON'T want to go through that again…so PROMISE ME!" I said more firmly this time.

His hardened stare softened and he said

"ok clare I promise." He said sincerely

He kissed me goodbye and we headed off to class.

I wanted to believe he meant what he said but again something in my gut told me otherwise. I decided that I needed to have more faith in Eli. He was going through a lot these days and fitz's reappearance just added to his stress. The bell rang and I hurried to my first period. I found Adam sitting in the back and joined Him.

"hey, so do you wanna hang at my house after school today, I could use a break from the craziness" I asked Adam

He smile "yea sure sounds like fun, besides drew is still pining over Alli at my house." As he rolled his eyes

"I looked at him "pity and self-wallowing are the two emotions that never sleep" I said trying to help

"Well they need a freaking NAP" Adam said. I couldn't help but giggle.

With that Class started. I tried to pay attention but my thought always drift these days. When did I become such a bad student.

_**Eli POV**_

As the day went on I kept thinking about my promise to clare, about how I would not go looking for Fitz. I didn't mean to lie to her but I couldn't tell her the truth because I don't want to lose her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Id be an idiot to screw that up, but I cant just let fitz walk the streets not knowing his angle. I was preoccupied all day and as I went home I swear I thought I saw fitz outside my house. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I guess I needed to stop obsessing and go to sleep.

I walked in the door and was greeted "how was school Elijah"

"fine mom" I barked and went upstairs. I put on dead hand and fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be better. But little did I know how TWISTED things were about to get!

* * *

**ok guys I hope you like the little teaser I am on bead rest with the flu so I am writing to pass the time I will have the next chapter up soon, And remember nothing is ever as it seems with my stories once you think you have them figured out they take a turn for the outrageous. don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing so far...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND KEEP WRITING ME AND TELLING TELLING ME THINGS YOU WANNA SEE, NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS IN MY STORIES!. **


	2. I'm Not Crazy

** I'm BAAAACK Sorry I have had a CRAZY past few months...please read and review let me know how I am doing after this ling break, and ALSO NEW UPDATES WILL BE COMING for the following stories**

**Game of Love**

**When I'm gone**

**The Flip Side**

**Please review so I know you want me to continue these stories They all got such great responses I love writing for you guys :-)**

* * *

Eli POV

I woke up and thought to myself, "god why did I promise to leave fitz alone" Ithas been a few days since he came home from juvie

I slammed my hands down onto the bed. "calm down Eli remember your doing this for clare" I told myself. I got up and got ready for school.

My dad had just dropped me off when I ran into none other than Fitz.

"oh hi Eli!" he said just a little to happy for my taste

"What?" I replied with venom dripping in my voice

He raised his hands in surrender "Jeez I was just saying Hi, calm the heck down, Clare wasn't this on edge when I talked to her this past weekend" and with that he walked away with a smirk on his face.

I ran to find clare, I saw her walking up with alli. I didn't care that alli was there I grabbed clare by her wrist and yanked her behind the building "clare we need to talk."

Clare POV

I was getting ready for school remembering my promise to Eli not to walk alone to Degrassi, when Ali texted me asking if I wanted to walk wigth her, I said ok because at least I was with someone and wasn't breaking my promise to Eli, I mean after all he just wanted me to be safe…..right?

I was telling Ali how I was at church on Sunday and the pastor was welcoming a new family to the parish. I looked at who was being welcomed and noticed it was the fitzgerald family. "oh eli can NOT find out about this" I had told myself

Anyway I had gotten to school and out of nowhere I was yanked behind a building. I let out a shriek until I saw it was Eli "Clare we need to talk" was all he could say before I went off on him

"ARE YOU CRAZY! What the heck were you thinking grabbing me like that! You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled as I hit him on the shoulder

"ill ask the questions from now on" he growled

I had to say it made get that uneasy feeling around him again

"first of all WHAT are you doing walking to school I thought I told you to call me .And second When did you plan on telling me that you hung out with fitz on Sunday" he said in a very controlling and angry tone

" I didn't hang out with…" I started to say but he but me off

"BULLSHIT!...Fitz told me guys talked on Sunday" he was half yelling

I was really starting to get fed up with all his possessiveness and I snapped just a little ;)

"IF you would let me get a word in edgewise ELIJAH I could tell you that I only talked to him on Sunday because his family joined our church AND ANOTHER THING I promised that I would not walk to school alone but I NEVER said I wouldn't walk with Ali. Stop being so GOD DARN controlling and back off a little before you suffocate me" I had raised my voice and I could see the shock on his face. I stormed off and found Ali sitting at a table talking to Adam.

"Hey…..are you ok?" Ali asked me concerned

"yea Im fine. Come on lets just get to class" I said more irritated that I intended. I saw Eli storm up to Adam as I walked into Degrassi.

Eli POV

I cant believe she just said that to me I am SOOO not trying to suffocate her. I just want her to be safe. I don't want her to leave me. Fitz wants her I KNOW he does, but its not just him I know every guy in schools wants her or has wanted her in the past and it drives me crazy. I told this to Adam and he said I was acting like a crazy person.

"dude no one is trying to steal clare, she loves you, but your possessiveness is scaring her. If you keep it up your going to lose her" Adam said when I sat at the table with him.

"your right" I sighed as I went into the building That is when I saw it. Clare was standing at her locker talking to some guy. He was making her laugh. I ran down the hallway and walked up to clare and wrapped my arms around her.

"hey" I whispered in her ear while I glared at the guy she was with. I had hoped she didn't see it. She hadn't.

"Eli this is Jake, I have known him since I was really little, he just moved back to Toronto. Jake this is my Boyfriend Eli" She smiled but I was less then thrilled

"oh great Another guy I need to keep her away from" I thought to myself. But said

"nice to meet you jake" and extended my hand to him

"same here jake said shaking my hand"

"well I gotta run to class, play nice boys" she said more to me then him, she gave jake a hug and me a kiss on the cheek and went to class.

I stood there awkwardly with jake for a few minutes

"SOOO…..how…" jake stated to say

I interrupted "lets cut the crap here jake, I know you want clare"

He looked taken a back "what are you talking about I don't want Clare I have a girlfriend"

"I saw the way you look at clare just know you will NEVER take from me NEVER, She loves ME got it Farm Boy" I don't know why I called him that he just seemed like one with his muscles and flannel shirts.

"dude your fucking crazy I hope clare knows what a basket case you are" he said as he walked away

"WHY was everyone calling me crazy lately I am fine" I said to myself. I made it through the day only threating two more guys. I had to have a talk with K.C. Guthrie Clares old boyfriend because he was waiting to talk to her after class.

"Guthrie you had your chance and you blew it leave my girlfriend alone. Don't look at her. Don't talk to her" I said as I saw him waiting

"dude chill out with the fucking mental breakdown ok I am just getting notes from a class I missed no need to get all crazy on me" he said as he walked away

There that word was again I was NOT crazy…..

I only had to threaten on more guy before the end of the day. Adams Brother Drew

I caught him as he was running into the bathroom.

"hello Drew" I said from the shadows and it made him jump

"god damn it eli don't do that" he said fiercly

"look Ill make this short and to the point ok? I don't want you talking to clare, she is MINE and you can not have her so don't even try she loves ME!" I said menacingly

"your crazy I was just asking her what I should get Ali For her birthday" he said with a roll of his eyes and with that he walked out the door.

I ran out after him and yell in the middle of the hallway

"FUCK YOU I AM NOT CRAZY!"

I screamed in the middle of the hallway everyone stopped to stare at me.

"yea dude your perfectly sane" drew said before he turned around and walked out the door.

I was breathing heavy and felt like the walls were closing in around me I had to get home fast.

I came through the door and as soon as I did I collapsed All I heard before me world went dark was "Honey Call 911 HURRY!"

* * *

** What is wrong with Eli...guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**reviews make my day please review!**


	3. EXCITING NEWS!

HEY! guys I am working on Chapters for all the stories AS WE SPEAK but I thought I should let you know that I am starting up a Production Company and I NEED SCRIPTS.

have you ever wondered what your fanfiction would look like as an ACTUAL show. I am doing mine and Ashleys When Im gone fan fiction as the first series. But I will take

ANY show/ Any type of story though it should be multi- chapter though i will consider some very well written one shots. I am in school learning how to do the business sode

of the company but I need to start getting possible scripts to begin filming when I am done. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM AND LET ME KNOW. I can give you details

and ALSO keep reading ALL of our stories and make sure you comment and subscribe and et me know if you would watch a series based on our fics. This could be a big deal

for you amazzing writers to get some awesome exposure. PLEASE let me know and I will give you the guidelines!


End file.
